


The Devil Beneath Her

by Tomek_NB



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomek_NB/pseuds/Tomek_NB
Summary: Her life's goal is to end his. She will not allow anything to prevent her from getting her revenge.But what's stopping her from having a little fun along the way...?
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	The Devil Beneath Her

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work, wowsers! This is more just me figuring out the dynamic for a sexual hatefucking relationship between Revenant and Loba than a fully fleshed out story. But I wanted to give the ship some much needed love and support so I hope you enjoy! Please do leave me a comment as I'm very curious to hear what folks will think of my writing.
> 
> Have a wonderful day now! 💜

He treats her with no greater regard in the bedroom than he does in the Ring.

But she wants it. And what “it” is, is so very wrong. The blatant knowledge of that wrongness with the sheer idea of it, the forbidden nature of it, makes her want it that much more. It burns her insides, and makes her undergarments slick to the touch. Because it's completely, utterly, impossibly wrong. It’s off limits. It’s immoral. Taboo. Sinful even. Every phrase she could muster to tell herself- to _scream_ that this is a road she should not be taking, a path she should not be blindly running down. Her heels echoing into the night as she chases her Nightmare deeper into the blankets of darkness. And while he may very well be a deadly serpent tempting her, she however, is no Eve.

Loba is a theft, and a good one at that. She craves what she should never so much as lay hands on. The young woman does not do well with being told "No." Whatever she wants, she simply takes. Nothing is out of reach when it comes to her. Nothing, including him. There is not one single possible reason why the thought- the thought of him, that demon, in that way- should be passing through her beautiful head. And yet... that _is_ her reason. Because she "shouldn't."

So she does.

Always, she is in total control. Every flutter of her gorgeously painted eyelashes, each intonation of her speech, it’s all a perfect act. He gives her freedom. With him, her guard is down. She doesn't need to keep up her composure, her masterfully regulated persona. All that poise, the clever manipulations and constant drive to play everyone in a room can just... fall away. A suit of meticulously crafted armor that she can drop to the hardwood floor with a clatter before crawling into bed with him. She's weightless as she slides on top of his patient body. When they’re alone together, there’s no longer any need to hide her most carnal desires. The cold, worn metal of his hands slither across her nude flesh, raising the fine hairs on her arms as she shivers, He has already seen her at her worst. The lowest point in her life. This monster made her entire world fall apart before her chestnut eyes. He took _everything_. So what’s a little bit of perverse pleasure after everything else he’s done? Merely another drop in the bloodied ocean of her hatred. Not that she hates him for this. She’ll curse him to the angels above, claiming she does, of course. It’s always short lived once his skillfully divine fingers start curling inside her in the exact way that she loves. This may be the only thing she doesn’t hate him for. Those twenty-five years ago he ripped everything from her, but now this- this is something he's giving to her. He is giving her exactly what she wants.

Yes, she is forfeiting all control over to him. And yes, he is dominating her, fucking her, yanking her dyed hair, still cackling over murdering her parents in cold blood while his thick, pulsing cock is plunged so deep inside her, ordering her to beg for it- beg for him to thrust even harder. She begs. Loudly, perhaps too loud. Others might hear. It doesn’t matter. She’s too far gone in delicious ecstasy to even remember if anyone else exists outside this room.

All she sees and hears and feels is him. And all he wants is her attention. There’s been every opportunity for him to kill her, end this whole twisted affair before it ever began. He won’t though. He has made it inescapably clear how much he enjoys her company. Regardless of his motives, she can live out her darkest of urges with him. She can relish in godless depravity. Sacrifice her dignity. Under the protection of their chosen safe word, she lets him torment her until she’s brought to the height of orgasm. He fills her desperate, throbbing cunt with the lubricant fluid that is his synthetic cum as she howls his wretched name, pausing only briefly before his greedy optics flicker with renewed vigor and he initiates the act of slamming her curvaceous hips against his chassis once more.

As much as she despises him with every scorching, vengeful fiber of her being, he knows her better than anyone else ever could. She’s far too prideful to remove her mask during regular sex, to trust her true feelings with another living soul. Only with him can she completely lay herself bare, vulnerable. Every little emotion and long hidden passion finally exposed.

Because deep down inside, where no one else will ever discover, Loba holds a secret. She wants to be used. And Revenant is more than thrilled to use her. If she asks him nicely, that is.


End file.
